Vanity and Pride
by Notsoflawless
Summary: In every burn hole of the Black tapestry, there is a story, and every story has a scandal. One of them is Cedrella Black, the conceited middle child of Arcturus Black, and her most unlikely love, Septimus Weasley -- blood-traitor. Ready for a scandal?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary for** _Vanity and Pride_

What is a story without a scandal?

Underneath every burn hole on the tapestry of the Black family tree, there is a story, and underneath every story, there is a scandal.

In 1924, the Blacks were the most powerful family of the Wizarding World. They were greedy, back-stabbing, malicious, and power-hungry. And Cedrella was no exception. She was her father's favourite daughter; the pride of the Blacks, and it has earned her a conceited nature like no other.

But during her seventh year at Hogwarts, her life begins to become a little more clear, her family a little more conniving. She is arranged to wed the infamous Abraxus Malfoy and has people watching her every move to make sure she follows through. It makes it even more difficult when Septimus Weasley, a blood traitor and fellow classmate, starts to convince her, that for once in her life, she could have what _she_ wanted.

A scandal forms between the two; a forbidden love between Black and Weasley behind the walls of Hogwarts. If they are found out, their lives will be ruined. But even under the opposition, what a Black wants...

a Black _gets_.

***

**_Preface_**

Abraxus was walking towards her, his stride very wide and not considerate of the people who he was walking though. He did not notice Septimus walking towards her as well – something that made her sigh with relief. His steel coloured eyes were boring into her, and she made a mental note to not act like she had become the least bit soft since the last time she spoke to him.

"Ah," she said silkily, though it came out colder than she meant for it to. "Abraxus. You look... sharp this Saturday morning."

He grinned wolfishly. "And you look like the queen you have always thought yourself to be."

Her chin rose with a smirk as she tried to hide the feeling of her stomach clasping as she watched Septimus stop in his tracks. His hazel eyes looked like they were searching for something in her eyes, but it was not there. No, this was the Cedrella she was trained to behave like, not the one he loved. Her stance did not waver.

"Are you going to explain why you are here, or stare at me for the weekend?" she asked bluntly, raising her eyes brows. Her hands went to her hips, but they fell limp when his beat them there.

Abraxus pulled her closer and she could feel her face flicker with disgust when she felt his large paw where Septimus's hands held her not an hour ago.

"I could take you home right now," he growled in her ear. She her herself purr and was impressed with her acting skills at the given moment. "Mm... but I have something important."

"Something important," she calculated, pressing her hands to his chest so she could look at his expression.

He smiled and held her at arms length. "I know this was not a match of your choice."

Cedrella's heart fluttered with hope, but she kept her smile sultry. "Ah, what makes you think that?"

Abraxus beamed and his hands gripped her hips hard, making her wince.

"That's my Cedrella," he proudly. "Well, I want to make it official. You know, engagement ring and all."

She felt her heart in her throat, and when he started to get down on one knee, she could no longer keep her composed performance. "W-what?"

He smiled, as if the crack in her voice was a sign of a surprise he was hoping for. Pulling out the velvet box, he answered her question. Inside sat the most gorgeous emerald set ring she had ever seen, large enough o make any Black proud to show it off. Tears were finally rolling down her cheeks profusely, and she couldn't even make the motion to wipe them away. To him they looked like tears of deep joy, when they were actually for fear.

She looked back behind her for a split second, and apparently, she was not the only one who was having a hard time grasping the scene. Pollux had actually put his wine glass down, and his dashing smile had turned to one of heart-breaking sympathy.

Abraxus cleared his throat so she would turn back to him. "Cedrella Black, will you marry me?"

A sob -yes, an actually sob- broke through her lips as she looked behind Abraxus to see where Septimus stood. His face was lifeless and his eyes stared into hers. His nose flared the way it did when he was upset, but he made no emotion; no sense of movement like he was about to object.

_'Being betrothed is not being married. You still have hope,' Septimus assured. 'We still have hope.'_

Here eyes did not leave his, even when the tears started to blur the sight of them. She slightly begged him to not make a scene, to hold his stubborn little tongue for once in his life. His objection would only make it worse.

No, Septimus said nothing. He stood there politely and watched as his life crumbled before him.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I did alot of research for these characters. All of the Blacks are real people on the Black family tree and there personalities come from whther for not they were burned off and from my imagination. This took a ton of work. lol Also Septimus Weasley is a real person and there story is based off of Cedrella's real disowning. **Review!!!**_

_**Chapter One: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**_

She was beautiful.

That was one thing one must understand when it came to Cedrella Black. She was not called 'the beautiful middle child of Arcturus Black' because her parents or strangers liked to flatter her. That was not how the Black family worked, and that was why people took her nickname into consideration. Her mother and father told her she was beautiful because it was an honest accusation. They did not hold back when it came to criticizing their three daughters, and they most certainly did not fail to remind Cedrella's sisters that she was the most attractive of them all.

Cedrella's aunts and uncles were just as jealous as her cousins and sisters when it came to her beauty. They were disappointed that they had not had the chance to bare such a child, but they did not deny she was a useful pawn when it came to their family. Cedrella would make a fine wife to a rich Malfoy or Crouch, earning the Blacks even more power.

However, being 'the beautiful middle child of Arcturus Black' had its down sides as well. It was definitely the reason she was never close to her sisters, or her female cousins. Yes, she played pretend with Callidora on occasions and Charis would often ask her to curl her hair, but there was a tension between the girls that never had a chance to mellow out over the years. Cedrella was often isolated to her older cousin, Pollux, for entertainment. She did enjoy his company. Pollux was much more fun to play with than her timid sisters. He, unlike many other members of the Black family, knew exactly how she felt. Just like Cedrella, he was the most attractive and talented out of his siblings, as well.

But none of the hidden jealousy or greed mattered now, for a party awaited Cedrella downstairs in which all of the Black family members attended. She was to be boasted upon for making Head Girl, and they were to bite their lips in order to not sneer in her direction.

Cedrella's reflection in the long, golden mirror smirked back at her. Long, raven hair cascaded down her back in carefully arranged curls. The deep colour of her violet robes made her icy blue eyes stand out like two stars against the blanket of a night's sky. Her body reflected her conceited nature, one eyebrow cocked, and one hand on her hip.

She was beautiful, yes, and had a much too proud attitude to match it.

She buckled her heels around her ankles and sprayed a thick veil of sweet perfume before exiting her room. Clicks could be heard going down the grand hall as she made her way toward the ballroom, accenting her feline-like walk.

Only four people were occupying the large room, for it was still quite early. Not everyone had arrived yet, and Cedrella sighed loudly to get the attention of her family.

Callidora, her eldest sister, was sitting in an armchair and looking into the flickering fire with an unfocused expression. Her grey eyes she had inherited from their mother seemed shallow against skin that had paled over the past few years. A few pale strands of hair had escaped the jewelled clips holding her long hair. Never had Cedrella noticed how much her sister resembled their mother, Lysandra.

To Cedrella, Callidora was a disappointment. She was so ashamed of how her sister's future turned out that bile rose up in her throat every time she looked at her paling face. Being called princesses their entire lives, they were not aware that they would be deprived of the one thing they longed for when they grew up; a prince. And as they were children, they stupidly vowed to marry handsome men that had power, wealth, bravery, and passion. They took turns being each others' princes as they played in the gardens, being normal girls. It was their dream to live happily ever after.  
But what they failed to comprehend was that they were not normal girls; they were Blacks. They were to marry whomever their parents chose, and they were to pretend to be happy about it. They were pawns to the family, women to bare heirs.

Maybe the reason Cedrella could barely look at her older sister without her lip curling was because her hand was entangled with that of Harfang Longbottom, a loud and plump man who was ten years older than Callidora. He was disgusting compared to the handsome men that came from the Black family, but he had money. His wealth earned him an arranged marriage with Callidora, and much to Cedrella's disappointment, her sister married the oaf without a single word of protest. It was as if the girl she grew up with, that dreamt of her knight in shining armour, had vanished and left her body filled with a soul who, never talking out of turn, always stood behind a man she did not even care for. And now they sat beside each other in awkward silence while Cedrella pretended to not see either of them.

Callidora looked much like their mother, but at least their mother had a backbone.

With a pang of fear, Cedrella often wondered if the reason she had come to hate her sister so much over the past two years was because she was looking at her own future unfold, for their was only a two year age difference between the girls. Maybe this was how she would look one day, her face emotionless and her vivacious attitude gone. Maybe she would be married to some ugly man that talked too much and was much too old for her; a man she hated.

She refused to accept it. Cedrella Black would never end up like her older sister. She would marry a man that was just as attractive and ambitious as herself; a man that was even more handsome and charming than her cousin, Pollux.

In the window seat, her grey eyes scanning a book, sat Cedrella's youngest sister, Charis. She looked like a carbon copy of both their mother and eldest sister, from the white-blond hair to the pale, fragile skin. Charis was two years younger than Cedrella, and still did not fully understand how their family worked. An arranged marriage was not something she worried about. She cared more about reading, school, and playing with their younger cousin, Dorea Black. If only she knew that after she left Hogwarts, plans had been made to marry her off to Caspar Crouch, a young, nervous looking boy about her age.

To Cedrella, her sisters were spineless, clueless girls. She often wondered how they even managed to get into Slytherin, though everyone always said that the Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration. Every member of the Black family, in order to not be shunned by their family, chose Slytherin.

Arcturus Black, her father, strutted across the floor, over to his middle child, a smile creeping over his face. It was not a warm smile, but an amused smirk that Cedrella had inherited from him.

He cupped her cheek in his large hand, looking her up and down with a scrutinizing glare. There was no denying that Cedrella gained her dark beauty from her father, a man who donned black hair that was unharmed by grey and black eyes that wore a menacing expression at all times. He was a quiet man, but a handsome one. It was the famous Black traits that he had gotten from his father, Phineas Nigellus Black. With high cheeks bones, an angular nose, and arched eyebrows, he appeared much younger than he actually was. It was also quite apparent that Arcturus favoured his middle child, the daughter who looked so much like him, by far.

"My beautiful Cedrella," he murmured, "I am so proud of you."

She smiled and leaned up to press her lips to her father's prickly cheek.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably held back by the weather," Harfang Longbottom announced in his booming voice that annoyed Cedrella to no end. Blacks always spoke softly. They did not need volume to get a point across.

"I told them they should have not tried to fly in such-" He was cut off sharply by Cedrella's sneer.

"I didn't ask you," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the plump man. He looked taken aback, his eyes darting toward his wife. Callidora did not dare try to upstage her sister. She knew she would regret such a move, especially in front of their father.

Arcturus's laugh was all too proud of his quick-mouthed daughter. He laid a hand on her shoulder, still smiling.

"Back down, Cedrella," he said. "No need to be hasty. The others will be here soon enough."

She rolled her eyes and sat herself down in a chair as far away from her brother-in-law as possible. Lysandra, Cedrella's mother, made a move to pour her a cup of hot tea. Cedrella snorted at her mother. The only time Lysandra ever poured tea herself was when she wanted to get close enough to criticize her daughter thoroughly.

"Perk up," she snapped at her daughter. "You should be ashamed of the way you act toward a man with so much power like Longbottom."

Cedrella scoffed.

"This gathering is in honour of you, so try to be pleasant," Lysandra continued. Her painted red lips pursed together tightly as she waited for an acknowledgment from her daughter.

Cedrella sneered at her mother. "I didn't ask for a party."

"Nonsense," Arcturus barked. "Getting Head Girl is something that will be celebrated."

"Indeed," Callidora murmured under her breath. She was still looking intensely at the fire that was roaring in front of her. Cedrella's head shot up to look at her sister directly in the eyes for the first time that evening.

"What's that?" Cedrella snapped. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"I have no reason to be jealous, dear sister."

Cedrella ground her teeth together.

"You have every reason to be jealous," she said bitterly. "You were never Head Girl, you never had parties in your honour, and you most certainly-"

"Enough!" Lysandra shouted. "Arcturus, will you please tell Cedrella to stop undermining her sister?"

Instead of their father turning to reprimand Cedrella, he glared at his wife. His young-looking face took on a horrifying trance, and his wife visibly backed down.

Lysandra looked much older than she really was, appearing to be ten or so years older than her handsome husband. Her long blond hair was kept in a tight knot, and her once strikingly beautiful face had been worn from years of becoming an ambitious wife of a Black. She may have had a big mouth and an opinionated nature, but she was just as scared of her husband as everyone else.

"Are her words not true?" he questioned, coming up behind his beautiful middle child to stroke her dark hair. "I don't believe Callidora ever even became a prefect. Cedrella has every reason to be proud."

Lysandra looked like she was choosing her words carefully, calculating her thoughts in order not to displease her husband. Cedrella smiled up at her father.

"This is why she acts so conceited, Arcturus," she sighed, sitting in an armchair. "You are constantly excusing her attitude-"

"And I will continue to do so," he said softly. "Cedrella is not as passive as her sisters, and that is why she will go much farther in life. She's a Black, through and through, and I am not about to start mellowing her out to match your branch of the family."

Charis did not even bother to look up at the obvious comment toward her and Callidora. She was much too used to having to listen to their father go on about how wonderful their sister was, how their quiet nature was nothing compared to Cedrella's lively one, or how their fair looks appeared quite plain next to Cedrella's dark beauty. All of the Black daughters were attractive, but both Charis and Callidora knew they held no competition to their father's favourite daughter.

The fire turned a bright green and made a large flame in the chimney, revealing Uncle Cygnus. Everyone jumped up to greet their guest, all of them slightly relieved to have something to take their mids off the thick tension in the room.

"Brother!" Arcturus beamed, patting his older brother on the back. Soot from the fire puffed off his jacket as he smiled broadly at everyone in the room.

Uncle Cygnus was much larger than Cedrella's father, but just as handsome. He too had dark hair and black eyes to match, though his hair was streaked with silver. There was no doubt that he earned his graying hair from trying to keep his reckless son, Pollux, in check.

"Cygnus!" Harfang jumped up to shake hands with the man. Cedrella's uncle winced at the loud greeting.

"I thought you were going to fly in," he continued. "Good thing you didn't. Lighting would strike you down from the sky tonight."

Cygnus took off his extravagant and rather large coat and handed it to the family house-elf.

"No," he grunted. "Had to take a safer form of transportation this evening, I'm afraid. How's my pretty little niece?"

Cedrella walked over to her Uncle and gave him an irresistible smile. "Splendid."

"Head Girl of Slytherin," he mused as he looked her up and down. "My, my! Did you know that your father and I were both Head Boys in our time?"

She nodded, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course you know," he chuckled. "Yes, your father and I both were, and your Aunt Belvina was Head Girl. Can't say the same for your Uncle Sirius."

He winked at her. "He was quite the troublemaker back in the day."

"Where is that bloke anyway?" asked Cedrella's father. "He said he would be here."

"Yes, yes," he said. "I believe he's coming. Don't get in a knot, Arcturus. Your favourite brother would never let you down."

Cedrella's father only smiled. It was quite obvious that their oldest brother, Sirius, favoured their youngest brother over all. He even named his firstborn Arcturus.

With another jump of the fire, out came Cygnus's wife, Violetta, and their youngest daughter, Dorea, who was a year younger than Charis, stepped out of the fireplace.

Violetta was a plump, short woman with muddy brown eyes and wispy brown hair that had faded to a dull shade the color of sand. She was very loving, much more so than Cedrella's mother, but she was not attractive in the least. Dorea, unfortunately, earned her dull looks from her mother, not being touched by the Black beauty. She often did not bother to make eye contact with her elder cousin. She feared that her envy would show, for Cedrella was sure that Cygnus told her countless times that she paled in comparison to his beautiful niece.

Dorea immediately walked over to where Charis sat quietly in the window, looking over her shoulder at the book she was reading. She knew that Charis would not judge her like the others.

"Where are the others?" Cedrella demanded.

"Oh, they are coming, love," Violetta said as she hugged her niece quickly. "You know Pollux wouldn't miss a chance to see you."

Cedrella bit her lip with excitement. She had not seen Pollux in months.

Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Violetta went to sit on the small couch in front of the marble coffee table next to Cedrella's mother. Callidora only greeted her aunt and uncle with a curt nod before sitting next to her husband once again. Charis and Dorea ran upstairs to look at a trinket Charis had purchased in Diagon Alley earlier that day.

It did not take long for another flame to rise and reveal Uncle Sirius, a man much older than her father. His hair was completely grey, his faced creased with age. His hair was worn long, brushing his shoulders and he now had to lean on a cane.

"Where is my little niece?" he asked in a mock angry voice. "Getting Head Girl and trying to make her poor Uncle Sirius look bad!"

She laughed, flattered, and walked over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. He let out a bark-like laugh.

"Aye," she started. "Uncle, I could never make you look bad."

He nodded, taking her hand in his free one. He raised it up to his lips politely, making her giggle like a little girl. Her older uncle was so charming. No wonder her father loved him so much.

"I'm afraid your aunt and cousins couldn't make it," he sighed. "Hesper's showing her age and the children are getting older, having families of their own, you know."

"Shame," she muttered politely, though she could not have cared less whether they came or not. She never did care for Sirius's wife or children.

Sirius waltzed over to where Arcturus was sitting and drinking tea, immediately going into conversation over something in whispered tones. Cedrella thought she had picked up the name Phineas, the name of her uncle whom she had never met, for he was disowned years ago for standing behind Muggle rights. It was something she rarely heard about, but she knew exactly what she needed to know; that if she were to ever, ever disagree with her family's belief in keeping the Wizarding World pure, she would end up just like her Uncle Phineas.

The room was starting to fill with conversation as Cedrella impatiently bounced on her heels. She nearly fell over when the burst of another flame startled her.

Out came her cousins, Cassiopeia and Marius, Uncle Cygnus's children, and Pollux and Dorea's siblings. Cassiopeia was much like her youngest sister, never looking directly at Cedrella. She had long, auburn hair and muddy brown eyes that always held the same loving nature as her mother's. She was Callidora's age, yet she had not married. Cygnus was not as forceful when it came to his daughters as Arcturus was with Cedrella and her sisters.

She, like Dorea had walked directly to Charis, immediately went to visit with Callidora and Harfang, only giving Cedrella a curt nod. It seemed as if the female family members always had their respective cousins who they would gossip with, except Cedrella.

They were simply jealous.

Marius, her cousin who was in the same year at Hogwarts, smiled meekly over at her. He was always as quiet as a mouse, always polite, and always looking as if he were walking on a tight rope. They all knew why. If any one got the worst amount of criticizing in the family, it was Marius, for he was the family joke. He was terrible at magic, no matter how much effort he put into it, never being able to amount to his god of an older brother, Pollux.

"Congratulations, Cedrella," he said softly, barely looking at her in the eye. He was visibly scared of his outspoken older cousin.

She scoffed, turning away from Marius, and back toward the fireplace. She was in no mood to deal with him.

Cedrella groaned. "Where is he?"

"Pollux?" Marius squeaked.

"Yes," she huffed. "Who else would I want to see so badly?"

"He said he had something to take care of before he arrived," he muttered back, looking at his shoes. "Should be here soon."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad you can comprehend something in that hazy head of yours."

"Now, now," Arcturus sighed. "Be a lady, Cedrella."

He flashed a smile at her, his white teeth gleaming. Cedrella could not help but grin in return.

"Are Belvina and Herbert coming?" Sirius barked.

"Later tonight," Cygnus answered. "I think they dared to fly."

Harfang snorted from across the room. "Won't be here for hours, then."

"I just hope to Merlin that my son didn't do the same," Cygnus sighed, taking a gulp of tea. "I wouldn't put it past him though."

"Hush," Aunt Violetta hissed.

As if coming to his name like a trained dog, an abrupt pop could be heard less than three feet away from Cedrella, revealing the one and only, Pollux.

Cedrella cried in surprise and ran over to throw her arms around the neck of her handsome cousin. He chuckled happily, swinging her around in a circle before letting her back down to her feet.

"Pollux!" she cried, giggling. "You menace! I haven't seen you in months and I was sure you wouldn't come."

He smiled down at her with an impish grin, showing his beautiful teeth. His hair was as black as Cedrella's, cut neat so you could get a view of his intense black eyes. An expensive scarf hung charmingly around his neck.

Pollux Black had to be one of the most handsome men in England, and he was completely aware of it.

"Do you think so little of me?" he inquired, laughing. "I am only late because I had to pick up your present!"

"A present?" she gasped.

He pulled out a small velvet box from the inside of his midnight blue robes.

"For my gorgeous, favourite little cousin," he said, bowing as he handed the box to her.

She grabbed the box and popped it open. Inside sat a silver necklace with the Black family crest dangling from the chain. Across the chevron that was held by two greyhounds on their hind legs was her name written in beautiful script.

"Thank you!"

He grinned and took the box from her.

"Turn around and lift your hair," he commanded.

She complied and he gingerly clasped the necklace around her delicate neck. Turning swiftly on her heels, she planted a kiss on his cheek. He winked at her.

"You're late!" Violetta reprimanded. "I told you to be here at seven, sharp."

"And I came at eight with an expensive gift," he said, taking his eyes off his cousin for the first time since he had arrived. "Isn't that how the Black family works?"

The room roared with laughter as he went to stand beside the fire. Cedrella looked down to admire her necklace, smiling at the fact that Callidora and Charis would have never received a present from Pollux. He did not even show his own sisters or brother the kind of consideration he did to Cedrella.

"He gets his charm from me!" Uncle Sirius barked. "And his good looks, I'm afraid."

Cygnus scoffed at his older brother.

"Yes, and your lack of self control," Violetta murmured, sipping at her tea.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Pollux said, slipping his hand back in his robes. "Saw your friend down in Diagon Alley. He told me to go ahead and give you this since the weather would set his owl back a couple of days."

He handed her an unopened letter that was sealed with a stamp that curved into an extravagant "M".

She opened it eagerly and read it over twice, beaming. It had been weeks since she had received a letter from her best friend.

Cedrella,

Heard you got Head Girl. Congratulations! It looks like we will be lurking the halls together, for I got my Head Boy badge just a few days ago. My brother, Abraxus, is down for the week for some reason that my parents refuse to tell me. He is as grumpy as he always has been, but the news my parents enlightened him with seems to have made him somewhat pleasant to be around.

I am going to cut the letter short because I want something to talk about on the train ride tomorrow. I just thought I would tell you the good news. Cannot wait to mess with a few first years!

With love,  
Tiberius Malfoy

"Tiberius got Head Boy!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"That is wonderful," Cedrella's mother said. "That boy is so charismatic. It's beyond me how he doesn't have a drop of Black blood in him."

"Agreed," Cygnus commented. "Doesn't surprise me he would get the badge. I wasn't counting on Marius to get Head Boy like his brother."

Pollux made a noise of agreement with his father.

"Hush, you two," Violetta hissed. "Just stop."

Cedrella paid no mind as Marius quietly made his way into the library where he would probably stay the rest of the night.

The house elf came in with a tray of glasses filled half way with expensive red wine. Everyone took one -Pollux secretly taking two-, and Arcturus raised his promptly.

"A toast," he declared, letting the room grow quiet. "To Cedrella, who continues to give the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black a member to be proud of."

Cedrella watched as everyone drank to her name with a smirk. Everyone was here in honour of her; her aunts and uncles that secretly wished they could call her their own, her cousins and sisters that envied her, and her mother and father that thought she was the moon.

Yes, Cedrella had a reason to be conceited. She was 'the beautiful middle child of Arcturus Black', after all.

_AN: Don't get put off by Cedrella's attitude... It softens as the story goes, but she keeps her spunk. **REVIEW! PLEASE**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter. Honestly, I had forgotten about this story and had this chapter written for a really long time. I planning on trying to jump back into it. :) Hope you love it.**

**So sorry I waited so long to continue it... It was more of a project then but I plan to take it on now if people like it. :)**

_I won't lie_

_I still can't say that I_

_Admit we went too far_

_And you won't see me change my mind_

_But I really wish that I_

_Could forget the way you are_

_- Rainy Monday (Shiny Toy Guns)_

The scent of roses filled the air, and as cliché as that started to sound, it smelled _terrible_.

Cedrella always preferred the smell of lilacs.

"Oh, Arcturus," Aunt Violetta gushed. "She's absolutely gorgeous. So unique."

They were sitting in the back yard, right in the middle of their pretty garden. Roses were every where in a wide range of colours, surrounding Cedrella like a smothering cloth. A fountain was babbling not three feet away with water spouting from the mouth of a greyhound, and the sound was starting to get repetitive, just like Aunt Violetta's comments.

The adults were sitting around the glass table, drinking lemonade in the pretty summer sun. Rumors were discussed, gossip was brought up, but Cedrella seemed to be the main topic.

"You are going to have to consider who she will marry," Uncle Cygnus said formally. "You could get her a much more well suited husband than Callidora or Charis could dream of."

"A Malfoy or a Diggory," Uncle Sirius suggested, eating on one of his favorite blueberry scones. "Think of the possibilities. A Malfoy being married to a Black. They would be unstoppable."

Cedrella was seven. It was the first time she had ever heard the subject of her betrothed come up, and it would certainly not be the last. While other seven year olds may have not even known what this topic meant, Cedrella knew it very well. Callidora had to go through it, and while she was not married at the age of nine, she had a good idea that her life would be spent with the older Longbottom boy from down the block; a boy who almost had as much money as the Blacks and almost as nice of a house. Too bad his looks were not comparable.

"It's been thought about," Arcturus, her father, stated. He took a gulp of his lemonade and glanced over at his middle child. He soaked in her appearance as she sat on a small stool, playing with an animated broom that Uncle Sirius had brought back from the World Cup last fall. It flew around in her small, fragile hand like a lost bird as she looked down at it with the utmost boredom.

"Tiberius Malfoy is her age," Cygnus explained. "And I work at the Ministry with his father. A certain amount of money could get him to cut off Tiberius' betrothed. Malfoys' are greedy gits, you know."

Cedrella could hear the other children coming closer as they screamed and laughed. All of them were red in the cheeks from play. She looked up only to see that they were coming toward her and that the adults were going back into the parlor in order to keep their conversation unheard.

"Cedrella!" Charis exclaimed, running over to her like mad. She was still just a baby, only five, with long blond hair floating behind her and her gray eyes sparkling. She was a pretty baby, so very pretty, but not pretty enough.

Cedrella smiled and handed her the glass of lemonade that sat beside her, calming the hot and sweaty little girl. Out of habit, she straightened her younger sister's dress.

"Why wouldn't they let you come along?" Callidora asked with her usual sense of concern. "We had so much fun!"

Cedrella shrugged. She was not in the mood to talk about why she had to miss out on another play date. The adults always wanted her around to look at, she assumed. They studied her, talked about her, but never directly communicated with her.

"I know why."

Abraxus Malfoy was two years Cedrella's senior, like Callidora, and happened to be the biggest git she had ever met. He lived at Malfoy Manner which was a mile down the rode from the Black Mansion, and he often came to play with Callidora and torment Cedrella. His little brother, Tiberius, was at his heels, flushed and gasping for air. Tiberius never liked to play in the sun.

She squinted her eyes at him with fury. "Leave me be, Abraxus."

"Why?" Callidora asked. Sometimes she could just be plain ignorant.

Abraxus grinned his snake like grin that put him and his brother apart. "Why, because she is the favorite."

"Favorite?" Callidora inquired. "Our parents do not pick-"

"Of course they do," he insisted. "That's what every high-ranked family has. A favorite. I'm my parents favorite because I am the better looking, the most talented, and the one that will bring even more wealth to our family."

Tiberius didn't even flinch, like he already knew all of what was being said. He was wiping his face off with his little white handkerchief.

Callidora looked like she was trying to decide if she would rather give Abraxus a bloody nose or cry. Her gray eyes took in the sight of Cedrella. Maybe it was a realization that was in her eyes; a moment of taking in everything that had been happening since Cedrella was born with those gorgeous black locks and haunting blue eyes.

"It's not true," she muttered. Cedrella flinched, but never let her eyes waver from her elder sister. Even when Charis started to tug at the hem of Cedrella's brand new, emerald green dress that her father had bought her the past day.

"Sure it is," Abraxus said, shaking his head. His eyes were not of a nine year olds, but were cold and the colour of steel. They were on Cedrella, even when he was speaking to Callidora.

"Just look at her," he smiled wolfishly. "She can't come play because your parents think if they keep her around grown ups, she will act like one-"

"It's because she is in trouble," Callidora insisted. "She did something wrong, was put in a time-out." She looked over to Cedrella as to see if her younger sister would tell the Malfoy boy off and all would be well. But that was impossible, because it seemed that Abraxus had hit the perfect note. Cedrella didn't know completely why she had to sit and drink lemonade with her parents and aunts and uncles, but was positive it was not because she was in trouble. She was never in trouble.

"Right?" Callidora asked desperately. Her pale hair was hanging in her face, but she did not bother to brush it back.

"Why do you think she takes more dancing lessons?" he asked, twisting the knife. "And has her own private tutor, rather than going to the private school we all go to?"

Cedrella looked down at her new black shoes that matched her new emerald dress, and to keep from showing the way she felt, she started to wish for a new emerald ribbon.

"Where's Calli going?" Charis asked, tugging on Cedrella.

Callidora was running into the main parlor, right where the adults were. She didn't see them, but something made Cedrella think tears were going down her face. She threw a glare at Abraxus.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, standing up to go after her older sister.

"It's true."

Abraxus' eyes were softer when he told her this, his face not showing that hideous smile. He towered over her, but she peered into his face like he was one of the bushes that had been cut into the trade mark Black greyhound by the gardeners. Her mother always tried to claim she had done that herself, but everyone knew she had never touched a leaf in the Black garden.

"Bugger off," she spat.

"Face it." The smile was back. "You are the beautiful middle child of Arcturus Black, and you always will be. Your sisters will get used to stepping down for you."

Cedrella had Charis' hand and was walking quickly toward the glass doors that led to where the adults and Callidora were. The Malfoys', she assumed, were heading home for brunch. Abraxus only pushed Cedrella buttons enough to make her flinch, but not to react. Coward.

She reached the family just in time to see Callidora reach their father, making him grunt in disapproval from being interrupted. Cedrella could only stand there, watching her older sister make a fool of her self.

"Father," she said, her chin surprisingly held high. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled at the family as they went into dead silence, wondering what this idiotic girl with pale hair and eyes that reminded you of nasty weather had to say.

"You do not pick favorites, do you?" she asked. Now Cedrella could hear the plea, the tears rolling up in her throat. "You do not think Cedrella is better..."

"Of course I do."

He did not even flinch. He did not even take in his daughter's pleading face to agree with her in initiative. He did not even make the point to be polite, considerate, or even modest.

Cedrella watched in silence as Callidora shakily walked off, and Cygnus made the comment that she should 'understand life'. Her father never looked to see if she was okay, only going back to earlier discussion. His handsome features never faltered.

Her tears were hot, sicking her pale hair to her pale face. She came up to Cedrella who still stood in the door way with Charis. She did not smile, nor frown. She did not glare at Cedrella or ask why or even bother opening her mouth.

She simply took a piece of Cedrella's black hair in her hand, studying it with wonder. Her gray eyes met Cedrella blue ones, her pale hair tangled in the same hand that held Cedrella dark locks. They were comparing each other, watching the other's face as they did so. Callidora looked as if she had come to a great decision.

She dropped Cedrella's hand. Her face went red with an unexpected, yet calm fury.

"I will never be jealous of you, dear sister."

Cedrella's eyes went wide. It was just a whisper; a whisper with so much venom that Cedrella stepped back as Callidora grabbed up Charis and headed out the door, leaving her to be ' the beautiful child of Arcturus Black' all alone.

Her jaw clamped so hard it ached. She felt an arm rest on the top of her shoulders with a casual weight.

Pollux was standing beside her, looking after Cedrella's two blond sisters with a combination of humor and sympathy. A horrible combination.

"And so it begins," he said, just before turning her around and leading her back to sit with the adults -- where she belonged.

***

"Pollux Sagittarius Black," Cedrella demanded as she followed her cousin into the entry hall, "tell me why it is so important that you escort me to the train now. You never cared before. Tell me why or I shall have to hex that atrocious smirk off your face."

Pollux let out a short laugh as he lowered his wand, bringing Cedrella's baggage to rest next to the large oak door. It was still rather dark out, and Charis was leaving with Dorea later, so it was just she and Pollux in the otherwise empty entry way. He turned around once the baggage had settled and continued to smirk at his favorite cousin.

"Nasty in the mornings, aren't we?" he asked with a laugh. Cedrella continued to glare pointedly at him, though the very corners of her lips were turned up ever so slightly. Pollux grinned wider still and said, "I have a surprise."

Cedrella's eyebrow rose in interest, and her lips parted in a bit more of a smile. "How big is it?" she asked as Pollux began to walk away, heading toward the large kitchen.

"Big enough to satisfy your spoiled little heart, I assure you," he said over his shoulder, already in the next room.

Cedrella entered the kitchen and walked over to the large glass and marble dining room table, taking the seat to the right of the head, where Pollux now reclined. Two little house-elfs came out so fast they appeared to have materialized beside her. One was holding a tray of food over its head, the other pumpkin juice and glasses. Pollux relieved them of both and set them on the table, taking out a glass for himself and Cedrella as the elfs disappeared again.

"I am not spoiled," Cedrella protested as she took it. "I'm just curious, is all. And with good reason. You forget how well I know you, dear cousin, and you've always got something up your sleeve." She took the jug of juice and began to fill her cup. "Forgive me if I'm being cautious. Surprises from Pollux Black tend to result in a trip to St. Mungo's. Don't you remember that time you told me you had to show me something in the lake and it turned out to be—"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Pollux interrupted before she could finish the anecdote. "With you always around, how could I not? Every time I try to give you something I have to hear about it." Pollux paused to sip from his drink, his smile not well hidden behind the clear glass. "I'm starting to think you've become ungrateful."

Cedrella laughed. "As long as I'm not injured in the process, I am very grateful," she said as she sipped at her own drink. Her lips pulled into one of her irresistible smiles, and Pollux couldn't help but notice the radiance that surrounded his baby cousin when she smiled like that.

"Put that smile away," he snapped, smirking from over his glass. "It could be used as a weapon."

Cedrella smirked at him in response, turning her head slightly to the left and raising an eyebrow, though she was clearing holding down a laugh. She picked up a blueberry muffin and took a nibble.

"It's not a cat, is it?" she asked, making a face. "You know I detest cats… or any other sort of animal, for that matter."

Pollux rolled his eyes and laughed. "For the love of Merlin, Cedrella, I would never get you something that required love and care. Do you take me for a mad man?"

Cedrella scoffed at him and said, "Well, I wouldn't say you're entirely sane either." She took another bite of her muffin. "So no owl?"

Pollux had taken another sip of his drink, and when he swallowed he said, "Of course not. Didn't we just say it would be nothing you'd have to actually care for?"

"Owls need hardly any care," she protested, "they're basically self-sufficient."

Pollux nodded and sipped again at his drink. "All right, that's true. Still, do you really need another? I would have thought three would have been enough for you."

Cedrella smiled and her face lit up, blue eyes sparkling. "Oh, is it jewelry?"

Pollux downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the table before he stood up. "You seem to forget, dear cousin, that I just bought you a custom-made diamond necklace that is worth more than a portion of Hogwarts itself." He paused and his annoyed expression softened a little. "I'm starting to think you are ungrateful." He turned away from her and headed for the door back into the entry hall. Cedrella got off her chair and followed him out just as he was picking up her suitcases and pulling out his wand.

"Now," he continued pleasantly, "let's make our way."

Cedrella frowned at him as she laced her arm through his. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Pollux laughed and looked down at his cousin. "Not just now, no. I'm having too much fun making you squirm."

Cedrella narrowed her eyes in his direction. "You are evil, Pollux."

Pollux laughed again, seemingly unfazed. "Hark whose talking," he said. "You put me to shame with your wit."

Cedrella turned forward again, trying to fight her smile. "Yes, well…" she said, clearly not denying what he'd said. "Just get on with it. Let's go."

"As you wish, your royal highness," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm and humor. He winked at her and then she felt a sudden jolt around her midriff and her feet no longer touched the ground. A moment later, they landed solidly on the ground again in the familiar back alley near King's Cross, and he caught her when she teetered. The unpleasant effects of the Apparation had begun to subside, and she and Pollux fell into synchronized step together as they headed toward the station, Pollux carrying all three of her suitcases without much trouble.

The pair made their smooth entrance onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and began heading down it. Heads turned and followed Cedrella as she walked. She didn't turn or acknowledge them in any way, though, as she was well used to the stares of others.

Head held high, Cedrella had just reached the compartment she would enter on the train when she felt a heavy blow from behind that caused her to stumble. Livid as an angry cat, Cedrella wheeled around, eyes blazing, to find the squirmy little first year that must have bumped into her, who apparently wasn't smart enough to know by looking at her that she was a Black—Cedrella Black, no less. Rather than finding a frightened eleven year old, however, Cedrella was met with a sight that caught her completely off guard, and a rare note of surprise registered on her face.

She was staring into a pair of gorgeous, yet truly unwanted hazel eyes just beyond her cousin. For a moment, Cedrella felt her breath catch and her mind was whipped blank. They were familiar, but also very different. The look in the eyes that stared back at her was one of puzzlement at first, but as she knew her own eyes must be hardening, so did his. There was bitterness apparent now, as well as something else that Cedrella couldn't quite place. She watched him calculating her and felt her lips pull into a hard line. She didn't like the feeling he stirred in her; the combination was unnerving. This was the very last person she would have wished to have run into on the train.

Finally, he spoke and the spell between them was broken. "Terribly sorry," he said, his tone just barely hiding a note of sarcasm. He was still regarding Cedrella, but the intensity of the gaze had been lost with the interruption of voices. "All my fault, naturally."

Before Cedrella could make any sort of reaction, Pollux had turned and spoken instead. "Ah, Septimus. Indeed it was. You should watch your filthy steps, Weasley."

The trio was drawing a slight crowd now as students pretended to board the train and put trunks away, while really training their ears to catch what was being said.

"Pollux Black," Septimus replied simply at first; the words fell from his mouth with a clearly sour taste. "I'll keep that in mind."

Pollux continued to stare into Septimus' eyes, and neither one of them dared break the dangerous gaze first. Cedrella could see the raw anger and distaste in her cousin's eyes, and not surprisingly, the hatred was mirrored in Septimus'. "You'd do well to, Weasley," Pollux finally said, his lips curling into a smirk. Still not removing his eyes from Septimus', he touched Cedrella's arm and said, "Come on, Cedrella. We needn't waste anymore time in… present company. We'll find you a better compartment."

Cedrella hadn't realized her eyes had never left Septimus' face until he turned his own on hers. After seven years of carefully calculating the way she had avoided Septimus through halls, classes, and weekend activities, she knew she would show some form vulnerability; something she had grown to hate. She lifted her chin and watched Septimus for a moment longer, narrowing her eyes at him before heeding her cousin's guiding hand.

They hadn't even gone ten paces when Pollux seemed to remember something. He turned on his heel, cloak swishing about him, and regarded Septimus with a smug look just as he was climbing onto the train. "Oh, and Weasley?" Pollux called. Septimus stopped but didn't turn.

"I hope you weren't really expecting Quidditch Captain this year," Pollux said, not bothering to hide the glee in his tone. This seemed to be enough to make Septimus turn around. His jaw was clenched tight as he said, "Why?"

Pollux chuckled and glanced fleetingly at Cedrella, his eyes full of amusement. "Because, you see, I have been asked to Coach this term. And you know I won't settled for anything less than the best."

Ah. So that was the surprise Pollux had been going on about. Not an owl or a pendant… but not entirely disappointing either.

Cedrella looked back at Septimus to see what his reaction to this news would be. His jaw pulsed, but for a moment, he didn't say anything. Then his eyes found Cedrella's again, but this time she was ready for him. She returned his gaze with an amused one of her own; she even turned her lips up in a smaller version of her cousin's smirk, turning her head a fraction to the left and raising her eyebrows as if to say, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Septimus, however, did not glare back; in fact, he didn't allow Cedrella any sort of reaction she would have liked. There was no surprise in his expression as he watched her, but something else; something that tugged at the pit of her stomach in an uncomfortable and highly annoying sort of way. The look was so familiar, yet so different than it used to be. His eyes finally left her when his best mate, Konrad Diggory, came and clapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up, Sept?" she heard Diggory ask as she felt Pollux's hand on her arm, gently turning her to walk away.

Septimus looked up one last time as Cedrella was half-turned to leave, and she paused. "Nothing," he answered, still looking at her, and then he turned his gaze down again and followed Konrad down the train corridor.

**I love**_**reviews!!!!**___**It inspires me to write with better quality and keeps me writing faster. :) Tell me what you think and let me know if you have any questions.**


End file.
